Radius Lima Inci
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Aku ini memang hanya seorang aseksual. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Scorpius/Albus AU day 6, about abbusive and bullying, hati-hati memilih bacaan, not happy ending]


**Radius Lima Inci**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disklaimer: Harry Potter karya JK. Rowling**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Scorpius/Albus AU day ****6**

**.**

**.**

Tubuhnya terlalu dekat. Jubah Slytherin yang ia kenakan menyentuh lenganku. Aku tak sempat memalingkan wajahku—sungguh tak sempat—dan semakin mendekat, hingga bibir yang teramat manis itu tinggal berjarak lima inci dari bibirku ... _berhenti!_; kataku tiba-tiba, dengan keras. Aku panik. Rasa mual mendadak menyerang dan aku tidak tahan lagi. Ia tersentak dari pejamannya, dari bibirku yang sebagai objek. Scorpius ganti memandangiku. Lama ia memandang dan aku menemukan betapa wajahnya menunjukkan raut terluka. Aku belum siap dan entah kapan aku akan siap melakukan hubungan ini lebih jauh, lebih dalam, lebih intim. Ia pasti tahu aku sedang bimbang, maka Scorpius memberiku waktu untuk berpikir, dan bahkan merenung. Ia memang lelaki yang teramat baik. Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya yang berselimut jubah hitam itu semakin menjauh. Rasa perih bagai menusuk-nusuk jantungku. Mungkin, seharusnya aku mati saja daripada harus menanggung malu seperti ini. _Lain kali. Lain kali saja, kita akan mencobanya lagi, Albus_; katamu begitu. Dan kau pun berlalu. Bagai angin, seperti debu yang tak mau lagi mendekatiku. Sudahlah, mungkin aku ini memang hanya debu di mata semua orang, di matamu juga. Aku hanya bisa mengerang pasrah.

Lain kali saja; tapi tepatnya kapan? Kapan aku bisa terbebas dari belenggu yang menggantung ini? Kapan lagi aku memiliki keberanian sebagai seorang lelaki? Aku mengenakan kembali jubahku dan kembali ke asrama. Di atas ranjang yang bodoh, tempatku mengadu segala kegetiran, aku tengkurap dan menangis. Tak beranilah aku terisak sebab, tentu saja, akan mengganggu kenyamanan di kamar, di antara anak-anak lain yang sudah tertidur pulas sejak tadi. Air mataku terus mengalir, selama dua jam lebih, sambil membayangkan reputasi kelurga Potter yang akan segera ternodai, kemarahan ayahku, tatapan murka semua murid di Hogwarts, sorot benci dari semua orang nantinya, bahkan betapa kecewanya Scorpius saat menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Segala bantuan yang telah ia berikan kepadaku cuma terbuang sia-sia. Susah sungguh aku mengelap pipiku, tapi terus saja, terus saja lelehan ini tak mampu terbendung. Bantal dan seprai, semua berakhir basah. Secara mendadak, tanpa aku sadar, mulut dan hidungku dibekap oleh seseorang. Tak kutahu siapa dan mengapa ia sampai melakukan hal ini. Dadaku terasa sakit. Aku tidak bisa berteriak atu meronta. Semacam ada yang menekan dan menyumbat saluran napasku. Sesak. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Tubuhku kejang-kejang tak terkendali. Lalu semuanya menghitam.

Ketika aku membuka mata, semuanya terasa dingin. Aku terikat di sebuah kursi. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Tangan dan kakiku diikat dengan kuat. Kain hitam turut menyumpal mulutku dengan kuat. Mencoba melepaskan diri malah membuat tubuhku terasa semakin sakit. Sosok-sosok mulai bermunculan. Lelaki dan perempuan mengenakan seragam berupa jubah berwarna hitam. Bisik-bisik yang menguar dari mulut mereka membuatku merinding. _Dasar keturunn aneh! Kau tak pantas menyandang keluarga Potter! Dasar aseksual! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Scorpius! Kau ini hanya orang aneh! Pembawa sial! Sebaiknya kau memang harus dilenyapkan!_ Aku ... aku ternyata aseksual. Tidak diragukan lagi. Aku sendiri ngeri saat mendapat sebutan itu, tapi yang mereka ucapkan memang benar. Sekarang aku mengerti, ketidaktertarikanku pada perempuan atau lelaki, aku tak bisa benar-benar mencintai mereka. Rahasiaku yang selama ini tertutup rapat terkuak sudah. Identitas bahkan jati diriku telah telanjang. Mungkin, aku memang sudah tak pantas diberi kehidupan. Kemudian, satu per satu dari mereka mulai menendang tubuhku. Perutku, punggungku, kakiku, bahkan wajahku terasa hancur saat kaki-kaki yang kuat mendarat dengan keras. Dari mulut dan hidungku keluar darah. Kursi berguling, kepalaku menghantam lantai keramik. Dunia bagai berputar. Dari pandanganku yang mulai berkunang-kunang, darah yang segar mulai mengalir. Ikatan tanganku yang terlepas membuatku ingin berlari tapi kakiku terasa mati. Aku hanya bisa menyangga tubuhku dengan tanganku. Namun sayang, pukulan keras mengenai dadaku lagi. Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya. Air mataku mengalir. Tangan dan jemariku diinjak-injak. Tendangan lagi. Pukulan lagi. Tubuhku pasti sudah hancur sekarang. Aku berteriak-teriak tapi suara teriakanku tertahan sebab mulutku masih tersumpal. Entah kapan napasku akan berhenti. Entah kapan maut akan menjemput. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah, aku hanya ingin segera mati.

Aku mengira jika mereka sudah puas, tapi ternyata kekejaman ini tidak berhenti hanya sampai di sini. Sebagian besar dari mereka keluar ruangan sekarang. Hanya tersisa lima atau enam lelaki. Tangan-tangan mereka yang kuat lalu menggerayangi tubuhku. Jubahku yang sudah koyak dilepas paksa. Celanaku juga turut dilepas. Kini aku telanjang. Salah satu dari mereka hendak mengecup pipi dan bibirku. Aku tak mau. Di ambang antara sadar dan tidak sadar, aku berpikir, bibirku hanya milik Scorpius seorang, tak ada orang lain yang boleh mendahuluinya. Kugelengkan kepala untuk menghindar, tapi tempelengan menghajar pelipisku. Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup. Aku hanya ingin segala penderitaan ini segera berakhir. Bibirku terkecup akhirnya, dilumat ganas hingga aku terengah-engah. Tubuhku lantas dilecehkan. Bagian bawah tubuhku terasa perih. Perih sekali hingga aku tidak kuasa melawan. Sebelum kesadaran dan kewarasanku hilang, aku mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Suaranya terdengar cemas dan terang khawatir. Mungkin itu suara Scorpius.

Aku sudah mati. Atau kupikir begitu. Dan semoga memang begitu. Mataku perlahan membuka. Kulihat Scorpius membisikkan namaku berkali-kali, seolah ingin menyelamatkanku, tapi tentu tak bisa. Riwayatku memang akan tamat. Tubuhku terasa remuk tapi anehnya aku merasa bahagia. Ini adalah perpisahan yang sangat indah. Kugerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Biarkan bibirku yang sudah telanjur kotor ini mengecup bibirnya. Sebab waktuku tak lama lagi akan segera sirna. Hanya ini kesempatanku satu-satunya. Pelan-pelan aku mendekat. Tak ada lagi mual atau pusing. Tak ada lagi penghalang lima inci yang selama ini selalu kutakutkan. Mungkin ciuman itu hanya terjadi selama satu detik, tapi itu sudah cukup membawaku terbang. Terima kasih, Scorpius. Aku ingin mengaku. Aku bukanlah aseksual. Selama ini, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang. Selamat tinggal.

[fin]

Tuesday—Feb, 26th 2019


End file.
